Roaring for Miss Wheazy
by HP.fanof100
Summary: HarryxGinny , Harry finally notices Ginny again(was noticing her whole time but,Ginny thinks that he notices her again finally),and can't stop thinking about her. Placed after war . Harry and Ginny get back ts fluffy. Switching perspectives.Rating up to T just in case. Probs K but who cares.H/G and some R/H on the side.
1. Chapter 1 RFMW

Title:Roaring for Miss Wheazy

Rating:K+-T,just in case

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR. My own plot.

About:

.HarryxGinny , Harry finally notices Ginny again(was noticing her whole time but,Ginny thinks that he notices her again finally),and can't stop thinking about her. Placed after war . Harry and Ginny get back fluffy. Switching perspectives.

Chap: 1

Harry:

 _Ginny. Ginny was great , she was smart, fun, cool, beautiful, and definitely a great kisse-_

"Hey Harry," Ron said as he strode up, Harry snapping out of his daydreaming.

"What?" Harry said confused as he stood up from the Weasley's couch.

" I was just wondering what you were doing, ma-"

"I was doing nothing," Harry quickly replied.

 **But your sister!**

 _Shut up! I have got to stop thinking about her, she's Ron's sister!_ ,Harry thought.

Ron then quickly left the room when he heard Hermione calling his name. Harry sighed as he sat down on the couch.

*He had been playing quidditch a week ago when it had happened. He had arrived at the Burrow late at night. He had woken up and went down to breakfast. Ron came down a little after yawning it seemed the whole way.

Ginny was already down buttering her toast while Molly was saying,"You should stay here for a while Harry, it'll be better than dusty old Grimmauld Place."

Ron then told him that because George,and Charlie were coming later that they should play Quidditch.

Later that day George, Ron, Charlie, Ginny and Harry trudged outside to the shed.

Harry watched Ginny as she flew towards Ron, who was keeper, and threw the apple straight through the air in what would have been the middle hoop. Her hair blown back, the different shades glittering in the sun.

 _She looks amazing, her hair everywhere, all flushed. Gorgeous all in all._ Harry thought.

 **Then do something about it. Get her alone, talk to her.**

 _Shut up you. And I mean it._

They had suddenly had to stop the game because it began pouring.

They ran back to the shed and Harry and Ginny were last to put their brooms away. As they had went to turn around the doors suddenly shut and locked.

 _Hmm. How did that happen?_

 **Magic!**

 _Don't sass me._

They heard Georges laugh as he ran back to the Burrow.

Ginny mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like she was going to hex off Georges bits.

Harry then said,"Lumos."

Ginny then acknowledged they were locked in broom shed together by sarcastically saying,"Hey how's it going, Potter?"

Harry then decided to take a leap of faith by responding," Pretty well,considering i'm locked in here with you."and as he said this Harry moved a little closer.

 **That's it. Dont screw it up.**

 _I won't._

Ginny then moved much closer, so close in fact that if Harry tilted his head downward they would be touching noses.

Ginny the proceeded to say," Harry we can't do this!, I understand why we had to stay apart during the war but I got over you. You hurt me in ways you can't understand."

Harry responded," I do understand, and i'm sorry."

Harry then pulled her in by the waist, tilted her head with his hand in one swift motion and kissed her.

As his lips touched hers a spark seemed to run through him awaking a fierce roaring lion.

They separated much too soon for Harry, but then that thought vanished as Ginny hopped up, wrapped her legs around him and came back for more.

 **Wind howling**

 _Wind howling_

The kiss became more fiery and with each minute the kiss just seemed to get better.

They separated only to get air every once and awhile.

Harry and Ginny finally separated ,from her being pushed against the wall with her legs wrapped around Harry, as he stepped away. Each looking sheepishly at each other.

Author's Note:

Next chapter is going to be in Ginny's perspective. Also I will try to update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2 RFMW

Author:

Hey guys,this chapter is up,so I am keeping to my promise of posting. Alright let's go,

Ginny:

 _He's too handsome for his own good_.Ginny thought, as she walked into the living room.

"Speak of the devil,"Ginny mumbled to herself as she saw him on the couch.

 _I wonder if he is thinking about...it._

 **With that goofy look on his face, i'm going to say he is.**

 _Quiet you, let me daydream._

Ginny remembered it.

* "Harry we can't do this!, I understand why we had to stay apart during the war but I got over you. You hurt me in ways you can't understand."

Harry responded," I do understand,"

Then Harry had done it.

He had pulled her in and kissed her, it had felt so good,so...right.

But, then she had to separate.

 _I shouldn't be doing this._

 **But it feels so good.**

 _But…._

 **No buts. You know you wanted too anyway. And you know you want more.**

She at that moment decided, yes she needed and wanted more.

So, she went for more.

When she did it was even better than before it was better than any kiss she had ever experienced, it was fiery, hot, and then he even pushed her up against the wall.

She in seconds wrapped her legs around him. When she did she had to stifle a whimper because it felt so good.

Minutes later, they finally separated. Backing away from each other. She knew she probably looked like a tomato*

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Harry say,"Hey Ginny,um...what are you thinking about?"

Harry:

Harry stopped thinking about the kiss when he realized there was someone near him.

He looked around and saw Ginny by the wall right where the living room started.

He wasn't sure what to say, it seemed she was thinking about something but decided to say something anything really.

"Hey Ginny,um...What are you thinking about?"

 **Really!That's what you decided to say Harry. You'll definitely win the award for best question.**

 _At least it was a valid question._

 **Was it? Did I miss the part where you looked like a nosy prat?**

 _Hey it wasn't that bad_

 _ **Really? I th-**_

Harrys internal conflict was cut off by Ginny indignantly saying,"What are you thinking about?"

"Yo-I mean nothing."

 **Smooth Potter**

Ron and Hermione decided to walk in holding hands, right after Harry responded.

 _Whew, to close._

"So, Harry I was wondering if you had given any thought to reading the job brochures I gave you yesterday?"Hermione said.

 _What brochures? Oh no, those brochures._

 **You're on your own buddy.**

"Yeah, I read some of them i just haven't gotten through all of them yet."

"Oh ok, tell me when you get through all of them." Hermione responded, followed by a look that showed she didn't believe him for a minute.

Ron then suddenly had his legs transfigured into tree stumps,distracting Hermione. It was obviously by George who they could hear was running up the stairs cackling.

Hermione quickly transfigured Ron's legs back to normal.

Not a second after that Ron charged towards and up the stairs towards George, while Hermione was frantically running after Ron and shouting,"If you do this, we won't have any more "study" time Ron Weasley!"

Harry turned to Ginny and they stared at each other with smiles growing on there faces.

Harry and Ginny then both burst out laughing.

 _She has the most beautiful laugh._ Harry thought.

Ginny:

Harry and me burst out laughing.

 _I can't get enough of his laugh._ Ginny thought.

Author:

Well that's the end of chapter two. Hoped you guys liked it. I will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

OMR(Oh My Rowling) I am so sorry guys. I haven't updated in forever. School has been crazy. Ok lets just get into it:

...Voldemorts back *screaming*

"Help me Harry!"Ginny screamed.

...

J.K. guys, I wish I could've seen your faces, I would have been rowling over in laughter. But siruisly let's get started(all puns intended):

Ginny:

Harry had stopped laughing while she was still chuckling some.

"Hey Ginny, can you help me "study"?", Harry said with a sugar coated voice.

 **Sure, let's do it.**

 _Hey! You quiet down. But yeah._

She just kept looking at him. And then bursted out laughing.

Harry just watched with a smile, and chuckled a little.

Ginny then snorted, on accident of course.

 _Bloody hell!_

 **Good job. Why don't you just start snorting?**

 _Nah, I prefer snorfling_ (Laughing so hard you snort, then laugh because you snorted, then snort because you laughed)

Harry:

He started to chuckle at how hard Ginny was then heard Ginny snort because she laughed so hard.

 _That was the cutest thing ever heard by man_ ,Harry thought.

 **Yup. Go for it.**

Harry then "suddenly" had the urge to move closer.

 _No, it's gonna make things wor-_

 **-shut up you know you want to, and you know she does too** _ **.**_

Harry lost to himself.

He moved closer.

Ginny saw this and tried to straighten up from laughing.

As she did it though she tripped.

 **Do something!** , Harry's consciousness screamed.

Harry jumped over and caught her in the nick of time. But then they both fell on top of the couch with Harry on top of Ginny.

Otherwise known as, Ginny pulled him on top of her onto the couch.

Harry looked down at Ginny who had smug face and then preceded to say,"Fancy meeting you here."

 _I will kill Ron if he walks in right now._

 **Me too.**

 _Were the same person._

 **Oh yeah, but still focus on Ginny...idiot.**

Harry then leaned down until their noses were touching.

He also had happened to move down, Ginny pulling him down further and pushing against him, causing a particular place heating up a little.

He heard Ginny gasp.

 **Smooth.**

Harry cut short of responding, to himself, as she pulled him down to kiss him.

He responded quickly by deepening the kiss.

He then had to stop a moan when she wrapped her legs around him, and pulled him even closer rubbing herself against him.

 _That little minx._

 **Sexy minx.**

 _Agreed._

Harry decided to retaliate by pushing his member up against then moaned much louder than he thought would started kissing each other even more as each of them craved more.

Harry started to kiss down her neck when they heard Ron.

Ron coming down the stairs.

Ron humming along without a care in the world.

The Ron about to be murdered by Harry Potter.

Or the the Ron that just walked in on Harry and Ginny standing in the middle of the living room with rumpled clothes and red faces. And looking like they had scrambled up off of the couch.

 **Get him.**

 _I will get him and then murder him with my bare hands._

Yes, the Ron about to be murdered by Harry Potter.

Authors Note:

Okay guys so how'd you like it. I thought it went pretty well. All chapters revised and edited. Chapter four on the way.


End file.
